<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tooth &amp; Claw by distractionpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443972">Tooth &amp; Claw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie'>distractionpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EreJean Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vampire/Werewolf Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire and werewolves have been natural enemies since the dawn of time, so really Eren and Jean can't be blamed for being at each other's throats all the time - it's just irresistible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EreJean Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tooth &amp; Claw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m trying to work here. Can’t you stay still? Do you have fleas or something?” Eren complained, teeth flashing.</p><p>“Nobody cares, and keep your fangs to yourself,” Jean retorted with a roll of his eyes. “You really ought to have them under better control, since I hear blood’s not the only thing you suck.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened, momentarily scandalised. But then, “Dick jokes, huh? Well, tell me Jean, do you lick your own balls in this form, or is that strictly a furry thing?”</p><p>Ouch. Jean couldn’t help the noise which escaped his throat, a cut off howl, at that dirty blow. Eren always brought out the wild side of his nature, the ones that he shouldn’t have any trouble controlling this far out from a full moon driving their way to the surface in defiance of nature. “Fuck off, Eren. I’m a werewolf, not a dog, I don’t—”</p><p>“Oh really? Because I heard you spent your last shift playing fetch like an overgrown puppy.”</p><p>Jean stepped forward, shoving at Eren. That wasn’t fair to bring up. There was nothing wrong with babysitting younger members of the pack and setting a good example for controlled behaviour even when working with lupine rather than human instincts.</p><p>But apparently this was a no holds barred kind of fight, which was just fine by Jean, his instincts flaring at Eren’s riled scent, a rush of heat and adrenaline that practically begged to be pressed further.</p><p>From the way Eren’s gaze kept dropping to his neck, Jean wasn’t the only one getting caught up in this little spat.</p><p>“Come on guys, break it up!”</p><p>Oops, they’d been ignoring Marco.</p><p>“I have to go pick my little sister up from dance class,” Marco continued. “Can I trust that you two won’t kill each other while I’m gone?”</p><p>Jean looked at Eren, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Eren’s responding smile was too heavy on the teeth to be mistaken for friendly, especially coming from a vampire.</p><p>A few weeks ago Ymir had made a remark about them not eating each other, and it had near killed him not to comment on the obvious innuendo.</p><p>But Marco was the type to actually worry.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Jean assured him. “I promise I won’t make you help me bury his body.”</p><p>Marco eyed him warily, clearly picking up on all the things that assurance didn’t cover, but apparently the trouble he’d get into if he were late sat higher in his concerns than the prospect of Jean murdering Eren, because he buttoned his coat, promised to see them both at Sasha’s party, and left.</p><p>Jean focused on his scent until he got in the car, where it was masked by the spluttering of his exhaust, then turned back to Eren.</p><p>“Puppy? Really, Eren?”</p><p>Eren nodded. “Do you know, every time I say it you scrunch your nose? It’s fucking adorable.”</p><p>Jean started to pull a face, but at Eren’s responding smirk he forced his expression to smooth out, resisting the urge to check his nose.</p><p>“I’m not sure I believe you,” he deflected. “You’ve probably got a fetish or something.”</p><p>“Coming from the guy who said ‘bite me’, like that’s anything other than a proposition.”</p><p>“It’s a figure of speech.”</p><p>“Not when talking to a vampire. And I’m pretty sure you weres aren’t suppose to do that sort of thing lightly either.”</p><p>Jean rolled his eyes. “I’m a born wolf,” he reminded Eren. “That makes me immune to turnings. It’s other people who aren’t supposed to say that to us, I can say what I want.”</p><p>“Immune to turnings, but not completely immune to thrall.”</p><p>Ah, yes, the incident a month ago. Eren still believed that had been the effect of his vampiric abilities, and while it was giving him an over-inflated sense of his powers in that area, there was no way Jean was going to correct him by admitting Eren hadn’t mind controlled him, Jean had just been doing all his thinking with his dick, which was apparently firmly team Eren. That one thing he did with his wrist had more power than any supernatural gift.</p><p>“But they’re not stupid, you know,” Eren said.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Our friends. Or my friends definitely, and I assume your friends.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You aren’t the only werewolf we’ve ever met,” Eren pointed out. Jean rolled his eyes. It would be weird if he was. Wolves weren’t exactly common, but they weren’t so rare that a region the size of Shiganshina wouldn’t have at least one pack, and not quite human members of the population tended to cross paths one way or another.</p><p>“You aren’t the only vamp either,” he reminded Eren. “Are you going somewhere with this?”</p><p>“I’m trying to tell you, Armin and Mikasa definitely know that the whole vampires and werewolves are natural enemies is an old-fashioned prejudice and nobody but the truly ancient of my kind still holds to those sorts of beliefs.”</p><p>Jean frowned. He’d known Dr Jaeger was older than he looked, but… “Your Dad’s not <em>that</em> old.”</p><p>Eren laughed. “No, my dad just doesn’t like you, it’s got nothing to do with the werewolf thing.”</p><p>“What?! Why doesn’t he like me? I’m a catch!” Jean argued. “Your mom likes me.”</p><p>“My mom likes everyone,” Eren dismissed. “And dad hasn’t forgotten that you used to flirt with Mikasa.”</p><p>Jean scowled. She’d had nice smelling shampoo, considering puberty had dialled both his hormones and his instincts up to eleven his self control in not literally panting and drooling in her direction had been amazing.</p><p>“We were thirteen, and you were a pain in the ass back then, I mean not that you aren’t now, but he shouldn’t hold that against me. Are you not defending me to him, or something?”</p><p>“Why does it matter what my dad thinks? He only made two good decisions in his life anyway, and shut up! You’re getting me off track,” Eren complained. “I was trying to say, Armin and Mikasa both know that the vampire/werewolf thing isn’t the reason we fight, and I think the others must at least suspect.”</p><p>“Yeah, and?” Sure, it was maybe a little cringy to flirt so openly in front of their friends, but as long as Ymir constantly talked about marrying Krista they wouldn’t be the worst, so the excuse was really only a token thing.</p><p>“Well, isn’t it a little pointless to pretend, now they know?”</p><p>“You think I’m doing this for their sake?”</p><p>“Well, why are you doing it?”</p><p>“For the same reason which is apparently why you insist on calling me a dog! I mean, unless you don’t want me to?” he offered. He’d thought this was a fun game that they were playing together, not that Eren was just re-enacting outdated cultural stereotypes for the sake of appearances.</p><p>Eren’s brow furrowed, and Jean listened for the moment Eren’s heart rate jumped as he figured it out.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, with a slow dawning grin. “Oh, so you like it when I call you names? Jean, was all that talk about me having a fetish just deflection? You should have said—”</p><p>Jean pounced, knocking Eren to the ground.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he growled.</p><p>“I know, but it’s hot when you get all feral,” Eren panted. “Especially now I know you’re doing it on purpose.”</p><p>Jean’s lips against his shut him up nicely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>